


Lost Moments

by Sinsanity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Memories, Happy ending???, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, fiona's a bitch, gay beans, i don't wanna spoil too much, kind of?, someone's dead-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Sometimes the best moments are the ones that happen naturally.





	Lost Moments

Five people sat in a room. Silence fell heavy over everyone as the tense atmosphere remained for what felt like hours. "You bastard..." A voice shattered the tension causing four heads to snap their attention to the ginger male.

"You motherfucking bastard! You just couldn't let me be happy could you?" Ian's voice raised as he glared at the two culprits of the situation.

"Ian calm down." Lip stood up with his arms raised showing he meant no harm.

The gingers glare was now fixed on Lip. Shoving him away, Ian scoffed. "No, you know what? Fuck you. Fuck you Lip!" Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about everything that happened in the past few hours.

Mickey was gone. He was gone forever. Mickey was  _dead._ A choked sob escaped his lips as the tears finally fell from his eyes. Full realization of the situation came crashing down on him as he twisted his hands in his hair.

"Ian..." A voice sounded from behind him just as a hand found it's way on his shoulder. He whipped around, smacking the hand off his shoulder. A harsh, cold glare found it's way to the owner of the voice. Fiona Gallagher. Someone he used to confide in and call his sister. Was now a murderer to him.

"This is all you're fucking fault! You can never allow anyone but yourself to be happy, can you? You have to drag everyone else down while you constantly wreck yourself and sell yourself off like whore! Screwing every guy that compliments you!" She flinched back, causing him to scoff and turn around.

"I'm leaving." With those final words he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Fuck them. They could all kill themselves for all he cared.

He stormed down the sidewalk. Head down as tears silently slid down his cheeks. The sidewalk became more cracked and broken as he went on. The ginger wiped his tears using his jacket sleeve. His feet ended up stumbling and tripping over a cracked piece of concrete that was raised.

A gasp left his mouth as he caught himself with his hands. Looking up he saw that he had tripped right in front of the Milkovich household.

A whimper sounded in his throat as memories of Mickey flashed through his mind.

_Heavy knocks sounded on the door urgently causing Mickey to practically fly down the stairs to open the door. "The fuck do you wa-" His words were cut short as he saw a certain male Gallagher standing on his doorstep with tear streaks on his face._

_Mickey grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, forcing him to sit on the couch. "What's wrong?"_

_The gingers gaze fell to the floor in hesitance. "Ian you don't get to come here banging on my door with tears in your eyes and not tell me what's wrong!"_

_A flinch caused Mickey's eyebrows to furrow. "What the hell happened? Was it your family again?" Ian shook his head._

_"I... I had a run in with an old 'friend' and it just, it messed me up a little. That's all." A scoff left Mickey's lips._

_"The fuck did they want?" He saw Ian shrink a bit as his gaze became blank. "Ian!"_

_"He wanted to fuck! He didn't want the answer 'no' or 'I've got a boyfriend' apparently either. He didn't get far but it still...." His eyes clenched shut as his body shivered with disgust._

_"He said some pretty shitty things." Ian trailed off into his own world after that. "Hey Mick?"_

_Mickey hummed in response. "Do you ever think about what the future will be like? Wonder if we'll even have a future?"_

_"Nope." The blunt answer caused Ian to chuckle. "Why?"_

_Looking over he saw the ginger had a small serene smile on his lips. "No reason." He stood up and pecked Mickey on the lips before practically skipping out the door._

Staring at the house with a sad smile, Ian let the tears slide down his face. The house held a lot of memories. The only memories that he would ever cherish of that house, because no more would be made.

A sniffle sounded before he stood up, brushing off his knees. Giving one last glance to the house he continued on his way. Unknowingly heading for another special memory.

Meanwhile thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts of regrets and mistakes. Of reasons why he fucked up. Thoughts of how he was why Mickey was gone.

Grass was crushed beneath his feet as finally made it to the place. He had so many things to say to Mickey. So many words that were left unspoken. So many thoughts that he never got to explain.

And the worst part was. He never would get to. Mickey would die never knowing what he had felt for him. Ian would live never knowing what they could have been had he been able to stop Mickey from leaving him.

They were so close to their happy ending. So very close. And it was ripped away from them. Mickey was ripped away from him!

_"What are you doing idiot?" A gruff voice spoke up as Ian laid in the dewy grass._

_"Stargazing." Was the only reply the dark haired male received causing him to scoff._

_"No shit princess. Why?" This caused a smile to brighten the gingers features._

_"Because I'm happy." The eye-roll Mickey did could practically be heard. A few moments passed before a sigh was heard as Mickey sat down beside him, forcing Ian's smile to grow._

_"Wipe that smile off your face retard!" His voice was loud but held no bite. Ian laughed before returning his gaze to the stars._

_Some stars were dull because they were so far away while some shined so brightly. But on other planets they may shine even brighter than others._

_Mickey was a star. To others he was nothing but a troublemaker. But to Ian.... The things he was to him was endless._

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath before opening them again. As soon as his eyes opened he gasped and took a step back.

There lying on the freshly cut grass was none other than Mickey. The male was staring up at the stars blankly. "I don't get the joy of watching these useless things." A choked sob left his lips as he fell to his knees.

Mickey turned to him with a small smile on his face. "But since you like them I guess they're alright." Tears blurred the sight of his lover causing him to panic and wipe them away.

However, once his eyes were clear again, there was nothing there. No sign that the male had been laying beneath the sea of stars.

A sob sounded as Ian finally let himself go. Screaming and crying out everything he had felt. All his feelings rushing out like a broken dam. Everything he'd been holding in had finally released itself, and it felt horrible. Ian laid down in the spot where he saw the illusion of his lover that was once there. He ran his hand along the blades of grass next to him where he felt nothingness. He closed his eyes and imagined if only Mickey were there with him. He smiled as the words his lover once said to him rang through his mind.

_"I love you Ian Gallagher."_

**Author's Note:**

> I owe my friend Tyler for helping write the ending since I could not figure out how to fucking finish it!  
> Also this is on Tyler's Wattpad so again, no stealing here. I'm sorry if I sound suspicious-  
> Anyways have a nice day~!


End file.
